


The Trick's In The Squeeze

by Knott



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迈耶兰斯基什么也不怕，他自然也不怕那个意大利孩子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trick's In The Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trick's In The Squeeze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601426) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



1913年

 

Meyer Lansky什么也不怕——哪怕他只有十一岁。他才不怕那个正在威胁地瞪着他的意大利小孩呢。那男孩分开两脚站着，双手在身侧握成了拳，他的嘴唇撅着，Meyer觉得他的神色带着怒意，他有着一头乱蓬蓬的卷发。  
“怎么样，犹太男孩？你打算交钱还是怎么的？”那男孩问。他朝Meyer走了一步，试图吓唬他。  
Meyer只是大笑。“我不会给你他妈的一个子儿，该死的意大利佬。”  
“那犹太佬（1）说什么？”其中一个男孩吼道，朝他冲来。但他们的头抬手阻止了他。  
Meyer准备挨一顿打，看样子那是躲不掉了。他比这些意大利人要小，也更矮些，但他很坚强，能够挨打。可是他并没有挨打。相反，那个男孩盯着他，他歪着头时，迷惑的神色使得他的脸上那些黑暗的特点更为突出。  
“喂，你叫什么名字？”  
“Meyer。”  
“你倒挺有种，小屁孩。”他咧嘴笑着说。  
“我胆大，我奶奶（2）总这么说，”Meyer回答，稍微放松了些，但没降低警惕。  
“你的奶子？去他妈的，难道你在那条裤子下面是个妞？”那男孩轻蔑地说。  
Meyer眯起眼睛。“我说的是意地绪语，你个蠢蛋。”  
那男孩再次握紧了拳头，但只是喃喃，“今天是你的幸运日，犹太男孩。”  
那意大利人转头走了，身后跟着他的小团伙。Meyer望着他们消失在街角。

 

1914年

 

三个男人袭击了走在他前面的两个犹太小孩，Meyer扔掉给母亲买的面包，跑去帮忙。那些男孩不住在这附近，因为他不认识他们。两个较小的男孩蜷缩在人行道上，还在哭泣，于是只剩下Meyer一个人对付三个。  
他站稳脚跟，举起拳头。他们从各个方向包围了他，他又打又踢，尽管他知道他会被打趴下。他往后倒，那些男孩像野狗一样朝他扑来，一刻也没停下拳头。他尝到了血的铁锈味，他刻意忽略身体各个部位传来的疼痛。  
突然间，在他身旁的那个男孩不见了，随后另一个也不见了，现在Meyer只需要对付一个，这他能应付。大概。毕竟那家伙有他的两倍大。但他行动敏捷，而且人们常常低估他。他发动了几次意想不到的袭击，其中一次Meyer相当确定打断了那男孩的鼻子。  
“想要被打成猪猡吗？”有人突然说，Meyer挥拳，那男孩已经不在那儿了，有人把他提了起来，现在他在那个意大利孩子手里，一把剃刀抵在他喉咙上。“你干嘛不带着那两个胆小鬼，滚出我的街。”  
三个男孩跌跌撞撞地逃走了。意大利男孩弯下腰，伸出手来。“你还好吗？”  
“唔，”Meyer回答，谨慎地抓住对方的手，那男孩帮助他站了起来。Meyer松开手，打算走开，但发现自己一瘸一拐的。  
“当心。”那男孩温柔地抓住了Meyer的胳膊，比他预料的要温柔，并且稳住了他。  
他们没再说什么，那男孩把Meyer送回了家。Meyer知道他该说点什么，可是他太难堪了，而且他要是一个人可回不了家。这一切，他意识到，都让他感到非常尴尬。  
“你他妈的居然认为你能一个人打倒三个？”  
Meyer耸耸肩，却又马上后悔那么做。“他们打我，总比打那两个孩子好些。”  
“怎么，你是喜欢死还是怎么的？”  
“你干嘛在乎？”  
“我不在乎，”那男孩低喃：“我就那么一说。别他妈犯傻。”  
他们走到那条街的尽头时，他从那男孩的手中挣脱。“从这儿起我自己能行。”  
“好吧，随便你。”  
Meyer摇摇晃晃往前走，但他停下来转过身去。“喂，”他叫住了那个往回走的男孩，那男孩转过身来。“你叫什么名字？”  
“Luciano。Salvatore Luciano。

 

Sal从未向其他人那样对待Meyer。好像在他眼里Meyer的矮小并不重要。对Sal来说重要的是，在关键时刻，Meyer没有退缩。  
有一天三个爱尔兰黑帮的家伙伏击了他们。显然，Salvatore糟蹋了其中一个家伙的妹妹。Sal只是咧嘴笑了笑，继而说道：“她自找的。”  
拳头如雨点般落下，有人用木板打了Salvatore的头，鉴于他们不认为Meyer有多大威胁，他们以为他们赢了。Sal倒在便道上，黑发里满是血迹。Meyer找到了一根废弃的水管，在那三个爱尔兰混蛋觉察到以前就把他们打倒在地。  
后来，Sal教Meyer如何用枪。“在情况紧急的时候，水管是很好，但它他妈的可没子弹好。” 晚上，夜深人静时，他们在港口附近一个废弃的货仓那儿，把空罐头在货箱边上排成一行。枪很重，而且后座力太猛，第一次Meyer扣动板机时，他摔了个屁股墩。  
Sal哈哈大笑，把他拉起来。“它力气大得像个婊子。我打第一发时，还不如你呢。对于一个十二岁的小犹太杂种来说，你挺不错。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”Meyer讽刺地说。  
“诀窍在于力度和呼吸。瞧。”Salvatore站在他身后，手覆盖在Meyer的手上，向他展示如何在吸气的同时扣动扳机。  
Meyer练了几个星期才掌握了窍门，那天那把枪终于不再控制他了。他打中所有罐头的那一天，Sal朝他跑来，抱着他转圈。那天他打中了那个Sal逼进一条小巷里的男人，他说：“感谢犹太人，对吧？”

 

那年冬天在下雪，大片的雪花像厚厚的毯子一样盖住了下东区的街道。Meyer大部分时间和街区里的孩子待在一起，扔雪球，堆雪人，砌城堡。他躲起来，朝路过的行人扔大大的，密实的雪球。他朝一个家伙的后脑勺连续不断地扔了几次雪球，那家伙转过来时，他发现那是Sal。  
“看我不杀了你们！”那人喊道，他握紧拳头，指关节咔咔作响。Meyer大笑起来，这把Sal搞蒙了，直到看到Meyer从他的藏身之处出来。Sal的怒火变成了不满。“操，Meyer？我照样能把你打趴下。”  
Meyer知道这些这些威胁只是虚张声势——Salvatore每天都威胁着要把他打得满地找牙。  
“要一起来打雪仗吗？”Meyer问。  
“孩子才玩雪球。”Sal回答。可是几分钟后，Sal和他一起藏在堆起来的箱子后面，把那天剩余的时间都花在朝街上的人们扔雪球上。下午三点左右，Sal消失了，一刻钟后又回来了，带着他从街角的市场偷来的苹果和点心，和Meyer一起吃。Meyer藏在箱子后面慢吞吞地吃苹果时，Sal坐在他身旁，用人行道上的雪花堆小个儿的雪人。  
那天晚上，他们在Meyer的公寓楼的台阶上挤成一起，用冻僵的手指分享一根香烟。他最近才从Sal那里学会了这个习惯，所以他抽烟时还会咳嗽，Sal也还会在帮他拍背时嘲笑他。在Meyer上楼梯回家时，他感觉到一团又大又潮湿的东西打中了他的背。他转过身，看见Sal在街上朝后退，他在笑，嘴里衔着一根烟。

 

1915年

 

Meyer听说Salvatore因为在汉普顿农场交易海洛因而被捕了，判了六个月。他不在的感觉很奇怪。那次打雪仗后，Sal变成了一种他习以为常的存在，不仅是在他所在的街区，更是在Meyer的生活里。有时候他们一起走路去学校——好吧，Meyer走路去学校。Salvatore只是陪他一起去。他看上去对Meyer只有十二岁而感到惊讶，因为其他比Meyer大的孩子大部分表现得都比他蠢。Meyer开玩笑说那是因为他是犹太人；Salvatore从来没明白Meyer之所以这么说，是因为那些大孩子都是意大利人。  
是Sal教Meyer赌博的。他喜欢玩骰子，但Meyer对这玩意没什么耐心。他觉得那全赖机会和运气，Salvatore却说那是技巧。于是，有一天Sal带着他去参加一个屠夫店后面每周四举行的牌局。这才像点样子，Meyer说。数字和概率以及可以辨认的图案——这才是他有耐心去做的事。Sal只是笑笑，坐在他身后，一面抽着好彩烟一面看着他玩。Meyer那天晚上赢了三百块。Sal告诉他他找到了自己的搭档。  
Sal几乎是Meyer的反面，Meyer观察，计算，试着琢磨出动作或话语背后的目的。而Salvatore从不左顾右盼，他总是立刻行动，那之后才去考虑后果。  
Meyer喜欢认为他教会了Sal一点儿节制。他知道Sal教会了他一点放纵。两个月后，在他进少管所时，他才知道这件事的。两个爱尔兰黑帮的孩子在几个街区外痛揍一个犹太孩子，Benny Siegel，他猜这是那孩子的名字。Benny才九岁，是Meyer见过的最操蛋的九岁孩子。尽管如此，他才九岁，而那两个爱尔兰人至少有十五岁了。毫不犹豫地，Meyer跑过去帮助Benny。尽管他才十三岁——而且，妈的，还没长高——他把他们教训了一顿，Benny的帮助下。Sal在过去的那一年里教了他不少，比如如何打架，如何赌博以及如何用枪。那些人跑掉以后，Meyer的指关节有淤青，但那些爱尔兰混蛋掉了一颗牙。  
那几个月很孤独，Meyer不会对任何人承认这一点，尤其不会对Sal承认。那意大利蠢货在这些年里变成了他最好的朋友，没有他，日子不再和过去一样。  
所以，Salvatore出狱那天，Meyer跑到他的住处，敲了敲门。  
“搞什么，Meyer？你想砸坏我的门吗？”  
“我也很高兴见到你，Sal，”Meyer说，笑开了。  
“我不再叫Sal了，”他说，叼着烟嘴。Meyer困惑地看着他，在他用鼻子吸烟的时候。“现在我叫Charlie。”  
“Salvatore有什么不对？”Meyer问：“监狱还让你改名字？”  
“听上去就像哪个婊子的名字，Charlie不是婊子。”  
“那就叫Charlie，”Meyer说：“Charlie。”这个名字让他感觉陌生。Sal。Charlie。他在他心里重复这个名字，试图记住。不同的名字，但同样的卷发，同样撅起的嘴唇，同样的惹人火大的气场。  
“来吧，”Sal——Charlie说，他冲下楼梯，揽住Meyer的脖子：“我需要一些酒，几个马子，还有几张牌。”  
Meyer没有试图挣脱Charlie的束缚。不管他的名字是什么，他回来了，那才是Meyer所关心的。

1916年

 

Meyer学意大利语的速度比Charlie学意地绪语的速度要快，主要是因为Charlie从没正经学过意地绪语。他的意地绪语是从Meyer那儿学的，从和Meyer家人的对话里头学的，从帮Max Goodman先生送帽子（和买毒品，但Charlie从不提起这茬）的工作里头学到的。但Charlie并没有那种学习一门新语言所需要的才智和耐心。不是说Charlie不聪明，但他只读到了六年级，而且也不像Meyer一样喜欢读书和学习。  
“不然要你来干嘛，”Charlie总这么说，一只胳膊搭在Meyer的肩膀上：“你把我们两个人的份都学了，嗯？我干嘛要学算数？你又不会让我来算数，就算我学了。”  
Meyer对此倒是没有异议。  
但Charlie懂得的意地绪语足够进行简短的交谈了，Meyer也没花多少时间就能说一口勉强算得上流利的意大利语，尽管他的口音很重。Charlie和他把这当做他们的优势。没人会怀疑一个犹太小子懂得意大利语，而这让间谍游戏变得对他们来说很方便。人们为了得到消息愿意花一大笔钱。  
晚上，Meyer会坐在Charlie的厨房里，Charlie会做一些从他母亲教给他的菜：千层面，宽面条，通心粉，意大利面，通心面条——对Meyer来说它们尝起来都一样，肉，芝士和酱汁用不同的方式混合在一起。Charlie只说意大利语，在Meyer听不懂他的话的时候大笑，或者取笑他的发音。  
“操蛋犹太人，话都说不好，”Charlie会说：“你那古怪的鼻音是怎么回事。用你的心说话，Meyer，用你的灵魂，别用你的鼻子。”  
Meyer从来搞不懂他什么意思，不过他反正说得挺好。

 

“这是什么？”Meyer问，拿着那件Charlie塞到他手里的，用报纸包着的东西。  
“没什么，”Charlie的手塞在口袋里，紧张地来回移动，他看着别的地方，就是没看Meyer。Meyer把手里的东西翻了个个，摸不着头脑。“那是件他妈的圣诞礼物，好吧？”  
Meyer瞥了他一眼，摇了摇头。“我是犹太人。”  
“是啊我知道。那又如何？”  
Meyer翻了翻白眼。“我过的是光明节，意大利笨蛋。”但他大笑起来，把包裹小心地握在手里。除了他的家人，没人送过他礼物。Charlie把它抢了回去，但Meyer跳了起来。“你不能把它要回去，印第安人（3）。”  
Charlie抱怨起来。“好吧，祝你光明节或者别的什么节快乐，操。”

 

1917年

“看清楚牌然后哭去吧，男孩们，”Charlie说，把牌翻了过来。桌旁的人——比Meyer的岁数要大两倍，但还没他一半精明——屏住呼吸，带着怒意交头接耳。Meyer的手指按在了他腰间的枪的把手上，只是以防万一。扑克牌会引发出人们最可怕的一面，Meyer总是很小心的。毕竟，他在经营一门生意。  
“这该死的意大利佬怎么老是赢？”其中一个男人吼道，朝Charlie生气地挥了挥手。“你一定是纽约城里最幸运的混球。”  
“运气和结果没关系，先生们，“Meyer说，重新开始洗牌。  
“去你的没关系，”那男人回答。“他不可能总赢，除非他作弊。”  
“你他妈的说我什么？”Charlie喊道，他猛地站了起来，掀翻了桌子，其中一个喝多了威士忌的赌徒应声倒地。Charlie越过桌子抓住了那男人的衬衫。“你这个操蛋的爱尔兰人，你说我作弊？”  
“Charlie，”Meyer警告。他的手坚定地放在Charlie的肩膀上。“我想这位先生没有在暗示那种事，”他说，冷静地试图化解这一意外，他转向那个吓破胆的男人。“对吗？”  
“当然没，”那男人快速答道：“只是运气，仅此而已。”  
“我也这么想，”Charlie说，把那男人扔回椅子上。“发牌，Meyer。”  
Meyer在发牌时做了一次深呼吸。事到如今他应该已经习惯了，Charlie的火爆脾气，但他没有。每一回Charlie去找别人的麻烦，Meyer都担心这个人会是那个开枪更快，刀子更锋利，或者更早把Charlie撂倒在地的家伙。而有时候，Meyer担心如果他总是挡在Charlie和危险中间，有一天那危险会击倒他。

 

Meyer从没喝醉过；他不喜欢放弃对头脑或身体的控制力。他不是个禁酒主义者，但他知道自己的界限在哪，他从不跨越它。  
Charlie，恰恰相反，喝起酒来就和他做其它事情一样——放任自由，随心所欲。夜晚来临时他会玩牌，而夜晚总是以他喝得酩酊大醉，比以往更为暴力和不可预测作为结束。Meyer忘了他和Charlie因为酒精卷进过多少次麻烦——一些是他们自找的，另一些只是因为那些人刚好遇到了那个时候的Charlie。  
但Charlie知道什么时候才能喝酒。他从不威胁一次活计，从不威胁生意（不知怎么地，哪怕喝醉的时候，他也没赌输过。Meyer觉得这大概是Charlie才有的技能）。不管Charlie多么喜欢女人和酒精，他有目标和野心，没有什么能阻挡他。  
然而还是有一些晚上Meyer几乎得搀扶着Charlie走出他们赌博的地方，Charlie的重量倒在他身上，而Charlie本人胡诌着英语和意大利语踉踉跄跄。这些夜晚，Charlie呕吐的时候，Meyer要在一条巷子口等着，然后确保他安全无恙地回到自己的床上。  
也正是在这样的夜晚，他明白到Charlie只会在Meyer会在那儿照料好他的时候喝醉。

 

Charlie拖着步子走，在这冰冷刺骨的夜晚，他的呼吸一出口就变成了大团的白气。他们的外套很薄——对于这样一个寒冷的夜晚来说太薄了——而且他们等了差不多二十分钟。  
“这家伙他妈的是谁？我在这儿蛋都要冻掉了，”Charlie从冻得咯咯作响的牙缝中说。  
“这不是一个说话漂亮的年轻人嘛，”一个冷静的声音在他们身后响起。Charlie和Meyer转过身去。  
“是啊，谁他妈让你说话了？”Charlie不屑地说。  
“Charlie，”Meyer说，把一只手放在他胳膊上。“这就是我要你见的人。Charlie Luciano，这是Arnold Rothstein。”  
“很高兴见到你，”Rothstein说，伸出手来。Charlie谨慎地看着那只手。  
“如果你约我们在什么暖和的地方见面，会更值得高兴的，”Charlie说。  
“Meyer，我想你夸大了Luciano先生的，唔，斗志。我现在知道你们并非如此。”Rothstein微笑，Charlie抿着嘴唇冷笑。  
“Rothstein先生是我的一个生意伙伴，”Meyer在Charlie开口并且搞死他们两个以前迅速地解释。“他是这附近所有犹太黑帮的头目。”  
“别谦虚，Meyer。我监管所有纽约的犹太帮派，”Rothstein说。“我颇为看好Lansky先生，鉴于他的生意头脑，以及他正在蒸蒸日上的赌场生意。”  
“是吧，那么你想要我们两个干什么？”Charlie问道。  
Rothstein摇头，微笑着。“你们这些意大利人，对闲谈和客套话没有耐心。只有激情和急脾气。”他伸出一只手，放在Meyer的肩膀上。“Meyer告诉我，除了他的赌场，你们两个还有别的用处。我希望日后能用得上你们。”  
“噢？”Charlie问。  
“没错，Luciano先生，”Rothstein说，点点头以示强调。“当你替我工作以后，你就会懂得我言出必行。而你也会懂得听话，”Charlie看上去想要杀人，但Rothstein继续说下去，不为所动。“我想你们两位会发现这项协议对双方都有利。”  
Meyer紧张地观望和等待着，在Charlie审视Rothstein的时候。Meyer知道他在做决定，他的眼睛有那种谋算的神情，这神情是Charlie在决定一个人是敌是友，或是决定放下武器还是扣下扳机时所独有的。  
“那么，好吧。”Charlie伸出手，Rothstein握了握那只手，Meyer松了一口气。

 

1918年 

“我们今晚干嘛？”Meyer问，和Charlie肩并肩走在黑暗的街道上。他手上是一把小石头，他一边走一边把它们扔向街旁的空地。“我想我们可以偷偷溜进戏院。在放一出新电影。”  
“我不想去。”Charlie心不在焉地说。  
“好吧。我们能到河边去，看那些开进来的船。”Charlie没回答。“或者叫上几个人，一起玩室外地滚球。”  
Meyer期盼地向上看着Charlie，但Charlie没留心。他的目光在别处流连，Meyer跟随着那目光，看见了让Charlie分心的是什么。三个女孩穿着棉布做的夏装，坐在其中一栋公寓楼的台阶上。“你认识那些女孩？”  
“噢当然，”Charlie说，Meyer从这两个词里就能听出他的欲望。“中间那一个，她叫玛丽。”他俯视着Meyer，脸上带着色欲的微笑。“那就是我今晚要干的事。”  
“呃，Charlie。我还以为我们今晚会真的有事可干呢。”Meyer说。  
“去找Frank或者Benny来陪你，”Charlie不耐烦地说：“反正别回公寓来，除非你想要知道我让玛丽叫得多大声。”Charlie拍拍Meyer的背，然后走向台阶上的女孩们。  
Meyer站在那儿看着他们，看着Charlie朝Mary俯身，他的手指轻柔地摩挲在她的后颈上，他的嘴唇在她的耳边吐出低语。  
Meyer逃也似地离开了那条街，不知道要上哪儿去。他试着忽略那种嫉妒，把那归咎于Charlie因为某个姑娘就放他的鸽子。这也不是第一次Charlie为了某个妞就放他鸽子了——一周总会有两三次——但最近这的确惹恼了他。他试图忽略Charlie的手指，和他的嘴唇，柔软，湿润，也许还有好彩烟的气息。

 

Benny是个疯子，Meyer很肯定。但他挺高兴他的疯狂不是冲着他来。这本该是一次简单的抢劫，易如反掌。但事情黄了，Meyer不太确定这回他该怎么收场。  
他蹲伏在一个箱子后面，那箱子不能抵挡多长时间的火力。Benny像疯子一样站在箱子后头射击，但Meyer更为谨慎。他还想留个全尸呢。  
从箱子的一角瞥去，他开了几枪。突然，Benny往前一跃，还在射击，而Meyer在他身后一直在开枪，试图保住Benny的命。然而不管怎样，Benny把他们都杀了，救了他们俩的命。Meyer欠一个操蛋的十二岁孩子一条命。  
正当Meyer和Benny顺着巷子跑，远离那些尸体时，一个影子突然出现把他推到了墙上。  
“妈的，你在想什么？”Charlie对着他的脸吼：“Benny，把那把该死的枪从我脑袋上挪开，不然我就在你身上开个洞。”  
“你不应该突然袭击我们，”Benny回答：“我很有可能开枪打你，永远也不知道你是谁。”  
Charlie没理他，他把Meyer推到墙上，让他的肩胛骨紧挨着粗糙的砖块。“回答我！你在找死吗？”  
“一切在我们的掌握之中，Charlie，”Meyer说，他的表情很顽强，尽管Charlie抓得他这样紧，Meyer真担心他的骨头要断了。  
“你把在小巷子里开枪战叫掌控？你跟着这疯子太久了，”Charlie说，指了指Benny。  
“你叫谁疯子？”Benny叫道。  
“我不会总在那儿保护你，Meyer。”Charlie咬着牙说。Meyer盯着他，被他目光中那强烈的，几乎绝望的神色攫住，感觉到痛苦从Charlie恶魔般的手流向他的胳膊，他努力忽略那具离他如此近的躯体的热度。  
“我能照顾自己。”Meyer安静地说。Charlie大笑着放开了他。  
“你要是害死了自己，我可他妈的不会去你的葬礼。”

 

1919年

 

“你需要个妞，”Charlie有一天这么说。Meyer正在检查上个月的账本，计算能够分给Charlie，Frank，Benny和他自己的现金。和往常一样，他假装听不见Charlie的话，继续埋头工作。“你打算坐在那儿无视我，是吧？”  
“我没有无视你，”Meyer回答，把钞票分成精确的四份：“我只是选择不回答。”  
“听着，”Charlie拉过一把椅子，岔开腿坐在上面，然后朝Meyer倾斜着身子，“你十七岁了。你还没和女人搞过这事太不正常了。”  
Meyer叹了口气，看向Charlie。自从Rothstein注意到他们俩，把他们纳入麾下，他的穿着现在不一样了。Rothstein尤其喜欢Charlie，Meyer觉得他把将Charlie变成一个体面的人看做自己的责任。他教他们俩如何衣着得体，而不是在街上晃悠，他承担了大部分教导Charlie如何说话的责任。Charlie表现得不错，主要是因为他自身的魅力，而不是因为他的谈吐；Meyer认为Rothstein顶多能教会Charlie在适当的时候闭嘴。  
Charlie来回摇晃着椅子，Meyer知道他喜欢动来动去，他总是不能只坐在那儿，听听收音机或者读一本书，像Meyer喜欢做的那样。有时候，Meyer读书给Charlie听，但他很快就厌烦了，他会闹腾到Meyer关上那本书，去做Charlie想做的事情为止。可是Meyer喜欢那些在Charlie公寓里的晚上，坐在沙发的一端，安静地阅读，而Charlie坐在另一端，所有的注意力都在Meyer身上。他的指间夹着一根香烟，他的头发乱蓬蓬的，和他学会穿西装和用发油以前一个样。现在，坐在他对面的人只是那个卷起衬衫袖子，穿着背带的Charlie，一些卷发散落在他前额上，他的背心和外套挂在门边的衣帽架上。  
“不是所有人都有你的光辉记录，好吧？我可不想染上淋病。”Meyer回答。这是他们之间的老黄历了，这种对话。  
“嘿，”Charlie说，用手指着他：“你知道我那么做是为了避免上前线。”  
“那是你自己说的。”Meyer说，重新开始数钱。  
“操，你个犹太软蛋。”  
Meyer才不上钩呢，部分原因是因为他很忙，但也是为了惹恼Charlie。考虑到Charlie沮丧的嘟囔和他的动作，他成功了。但Charlie坐在那儿捣鬼的时间越长，Meyer就感到越烦心。  
他把那叠钞票撂下，恳求地望着Charlie。“这事干嘛对你这么重要？关系到的又不是你的老二。”  
Charlie动了动，然后回答。“我不知道。感觉不对头，Meyer。”  
Meyer研究了Charlie一会，继续工作。他觉得他知道这为什么让Charlie困扰了，即便Charlie自己不会承认。他知道他们俩都不会承认，而且Charlie的反应是给他找个女人。Meyer，正相反，则愿意再等等。

 

1920年

 

“刚才真险，”Meyer说，关上公寓的大门。“你还好吗？”  
“我没事，”Charlie回答，走进厨房打开了冰箱。他拿着冰敷包回来了，坐在沙发上，在Meyer旁边。“给。”  
Meyer把它压在前额上，几分钟前那儿挨了一拳。Charlie的情况比Meyer更糟糕，他有一只黑眼圈，衣服下面还有其他伤口。Charlie用一只手把冰敷包按在眼睛上，试着用另一只手脱掉外套，但那不太容易。  
“下回我看见这些家伙，我他妈弄死他们。”  
“来吧，让我帮你，”Meyer说，把他自己的冰敷包放在一边，跪在Charlie面前。  
“滚蛋，我自己能行，”Charlie说，但Meyer把他的西装脱下来时他没动。Charlie在Meyer开始解开他的背心和衬衫扣子时换了些新的冰。  
“你断了哪根骨头吗？”Meyer问。Charlie伸平胳膊，好让Meyer能把那些衣物脱下来。  
“应该没有。”Charlie把冰敷包放在一边，举起手来，以便Meyer能把他的内衣拉过他的头。Meyer把衣服扔掉，他的手指轻柔地拂过Charlie的皮肤，流连在那些淤青开始变深的地方。Meyer发现Charlie的胸腔处有一块大淤青，然后检查了他的右臂和肩膀，那上面有些可怕的刀伤。  
Meyer站起来，到浴室里取了碘酒。他回来，坐在沙发前面的桌子上。  
“你在大惊小怪了。这没什么，”Charlie在Meyer往棉花上倒碘酒的时候说。  
“现在也许没什么，但如果我们放着它不管，那就不会了。”Meyer把棉花覆在他伤口上的时候，Charlie嘟哝着什么。他弄完以后，继续仰望着Charlie，他的手指在Charlie温暖的皮肤上停留了一刻。他耸耸肩，把那归咎于肾上腺素和担忧，是的，Charlie的那个部位需要被触碰，只是为了确保他没受伤。  
“Meyer，”Charlie哑着嗓子说，他的声音低沉黯哑。“我想我现在没事了。”  
Meyer朝上看，不情愿地看到了Charlie的目光，他对自己看到的东西毫无准备。Charlie眼内是毫无保留的情感，急切的需要，以及欲望。在某一个时刻，当他惊讶地看着Charlie时，他意识到他的手指还在Charlie的皮肤上，现在在反复触摸着那柔软的皮肤。  
Meyer打算挪开，但Charlie吻住了他。那和Meyer曾经体验过的任何东西都不一样，没有女性特征，没有女孩子的矜持或者娇柔。Charlie大胆而肯定，他的舌头在Meyer的口腔里沉重而温暖。Meyer的手指像是有着自己的主意一般来到了Charlie的后颈，沉溺在那一头乱发里。在Meyer的内心深处某个地方，他担心这是个错误。但这是Charlie，他的Charlie，Meyer最后对自己承认他等待这个太久了。  
Charlie紧紧地抓住Meyer的胳膊，把他拉起来，在这过程中伤到了自己。他中断了亲吻，因为疼痛呻吟了一声。  
“你还好吗？”Meyer问。  
Charlie粗暴地抓住Meyer的头。“别再他妈的啰嗦，吻我。”  
Charlie的嘴唇感觉很熟悉，他的舌尖柔软，牙齿轻咬着。Meyer的手在Charlie的头发间穿梭，把它们弄成柔软的小卷，像他一直以来想要的那样。Charlie动了动，让Meyer更舒服地坐在他的大腿上。他的手指陷进了Meyer的臀部。Meyer很肯定他身上会有淤青，而那些淤青并不全是来自早前的摩擦。Charlie的嘴唇尝起来像好彩烟和威士忌，他的皮肤闻起来像Meyer最喜欢的古龙水。  
在Charlie拉开他裤子的拉链的时候，Meyer发出惊讶的声音，这让Charlie低声笑了起来，笑声引起的震动从他身上传到Meyer的嘴唇上，一直到他的脚趾。Meyer在紧张，但他永远不会告诉Charlie这个。  
他有过女人，最后Charlie耗尽了他的耐心，说服他去找了妓女，要是Meyer老老实实承认，他没那么难被说服。然后是其他女孩，一些他几乎认识了一辈子的好犹太女孩，那些甜美而安静地轻柔吻他的女孩，然后是一些意大利女孩，她们会尖叫他的名字，在他背上留下抓痕。他喜欢她们全部，出于不同的理由，但他很少去找她们。他只在有时间的时候去——在他的生活里没有数字，没有为Rothstein打理的生意，没有Charlie的时候。  
Charlie的手指环绕在他的阴茎上，让他抽气，他喜欢Charlie沿着他的脖子落下亲吻和低喃意大利语的方式。随后Charlie咬了他的脖子，力度之大足以让Meyer因为快感而呻吟，吻痕的位置很低，看来他必须在白天把它遮住才行。Charlie的舌头一面舔着那痕迹，一面为他手淫的时候。他的掌控自信而强壮，他的拇指按在它的头部，Meyer弓起身体，Charlie在他高潮的时候轻舔着他的喉结。  
Meyer跌倒在他身边，整个人像是被抽掉了骨头。他的大脑无法完全理解刚才发生的事，还有正在发生的事，因为Charlie正在轻吻他的头发和耳朵。  
“还不够，你呢，Meyer？”Charlie在他耳侧说。他那沙哑的声音里使得Meyer的身体颤栗，他抬起头，Charlie抓住了他的腰，他们换了个位置。Meyer躺在沙发上，Charlie骑在他身上。Charlie磨蹭着他，他的头埋在Meyer的肩膀上。Meyer不太确定该怎么办，所以他用手抚过Charlie的后背。他能够感觉到Charlie的阴茎抵着他的腿，能够听到他柔软的低吟。  
他的其中一只手往下，探入两人的身体之间，盲目地试图找到Charlie裤子上的拉链。Charlie稍微抬了抬腰，再次吻了Meyer，那是一个唇舌相接的湿吻。Meyer几乎忘了Charlie的阴茎，直到Charlie急切地抵住了他的手。Meyer把手伸进Charlie的裤子里，握住了他的阴茎。对Meyer来说，把Charlie的老二握在手里这感觉有点奇怪，他谨慎地移动着他的手，因为他不知道该怎么办。Charlie看上去不介意；他一面撞进Meyer的手里一面吻他，Charlie在他手里高潮的时候，Meyer跳起来，有点受到了惊吓。  
Charlie坐在Meyer身上，他的手滑进Meyer的衬衫里，坚定地按在他的皮肤上。他一个字也没说。Meyer对此没有意见。他能听见窗外整座城市的嘈杂，但窗户另一头有着什么没有关系。他专注地听着Charlie缓慢的呼吸，他的手指迷失在Charlie的卷发里。

 

“Meyer，我有件事需要你去做，”Rothstein说。Meyer坐在他的办公桌对面，Charlie在他旁边，倚着那张小桌抽着烟。“我需要你到亚特兰大城去，这是地址。”  
Meyer接过那张纸片，好奇地看着。  
“Nucky Thompson？”他问。  
“让我们这么说吧，Thompson先生和我没能达成一致。而你们这些男孩们会替我解决这件事。”Rothstein举起茶杯抿了一口。“你熟悉Chalky White吗？”Meyer摇头。“他是Thompson先生的一个生意伙伴，照看亚特兰大城里的黑鬼。我想让你，噢，试探一下他有多忠诚。”  
“我们什么时候离开？”Charlie吸了一口烟，很快地吐出来。  
“没有什么我们。只有Meyer。”  
“你他妈的在开玩笑吗？”Charlie叫道。  
“你认为我是那种喜欢开玩笑的类型？”Rothstein回答。“这事需要谨慎处理。”  
Charlie从桌子上起来，指了指自己。“你是说我不谨慎？”  
Rothstein叹了口气，在桌子上交握双手。“Charlie，你是一个有着许多才能的年轻人。然而，谨慎，绝对不属于其中之一。”  
Charlie嘀咕着什么意大利语，Meyer盯着他，庆幸AR不懂得意大利语。

Meyer认为他展现出了尊严和头脑，在Nucky Thompson，Chalky White和Darmondy让他跪着的时候。他没像德莱西奥兄弟那样哭泣，或者像另一个那样信口开河。他倾向于认为是他的表现让Nucky没有杀了他。然而，在Nucky走到他身后解开他的时候，有那么一瞬间Meyer在想，这终于来了，被操蛋的Nukcy Thompson在这个海边的破货仓里处决就是他的结局。  
他同样认为他离开货仓时带着全部的自尊，他没回头，一次也没有。那很困难。Meyer一向喜欢知道他面对的是什么，估量出所有的可能。他脖子后面的头发竖了起来，等待着迎头一击，但那没有到来。一走出那间货仓的视线，他决定撒丫子跑进树林里不再是一件有失尊严的事情了。  
回纽约是一趟漫长，疲惫的旅行。他是在火车站和德莱西奥兄弟一块开车来的，所以他在树林里晃悠了很久，才找到了大路，他继而用颤抖的双腿沿着黑漆漆的大路往前走，直到搭上一趟回城里的便车。他赶上火车回到家里时，已经黎明时分了。  
“你他妈的上哪去了？”Charlie在Meyer进门时喊道。Meyer的太阳穴在砰砰跳动，他的脚痛得要命，他只想睡觉。

“大西洋城。”Meyer小心地关上门，走进卧室。Charlie跟在他身后，对这个回答一点也不满意。  
“我知道。都快天亮了。AR说你和那个叫Chalky的家伙见了面，这顶多花上几小时。”他靠着门框，抱着双臂。他凝视着Meyer，但Meyer已经很了解他，知道他此时脸上不是愤怒，而是担忧。  
Meyer缓缓地脱掉他的鞋袜，外套，领带和背心。他开始解开衬衫的扣子，但他的手抖得很厉害，让他无法继续。他把头埋进掌中，听自己的呼吸声。  
“来吧，你到底打不打算告诉我发生了什么？”Charlie放柔声音问道。Meyer朝上看着他，疲惫而挫败。  
“Darmody打死了Lucien。那黑鬼掐死了Metteo。Thompson让我走了。”Meyer用一只手擦了擦脸。  
“什么？”Charlie嚷道，他走进房间，坐在Meyer的床边。  
“我真的以为我这一次会死，Charlie，”他用颤抖着的，几乎算得上是耳语的声音说。他心不在焉地揉着自己的手腕，Charlie抓住了他的手腕，盯着它们。  
“他们把你绑起来了？”  
“没什么大不了的。”Meyer说，想抽回手，但Charlie握得很用力。  
“你这是什么意思，没什么大不了的？”他的拇指拂过Meyer手腕上绳索留下的印痕。“我要杀了那爱尔兰杂种。我得亲自杀了他们。”  
“不，你不能那么做。AR说要有耐心。”  
“去他妈的AR。那是在那家伙想要杀了你以前，”Charlie咕哝。  
“他没想杀我，”Meyer回答：“要是他想杀我，我早就死了。”  
后来，当床单堆在他们腰间，夜晚的凉意和城市的嘈杂透过窗户进入时，Meyer把头枕在Charlie的大腿上，手指陷入Charlie的臀部。Charlie在抽烟，他的手指缓慢地梳理着Meyer的头发。  
Charlie没说话，没有问太多的问题，没有为他多么想要杀掉所有人而大发雷霆。他紧密地拥抱Meyer，吻他，脱掉他的衣服并且操他，直到Meyer停止颤抖，在Meyer的内部某个地方有种声音一直在低语他爱着这个人，Meyer把这归咎于那场意外引起的震惊，直到Charlie对他低声说了同样的话。更晚的时候，在阳光下，在地下酒吧戴着浅呢软帽的时候，他们不会承认说过这种话。Meyer告诉Charlie多少次他们不会伤害他，都没有用——爱尔兰蠢货不能相信，我只相信我自己的眼睛——Charlie检查了Meyer身体的每一寸皮肤，确认上面没有弹孔，淤青，确认他没有受伤，他的手指轻柔地抚摸着Meyer的皮肤，几乎带着虔诚。Meyer好奇地看着他，Charlie看着他的目光就像从未见过他一样，就好像他害怕Meyer只是一个梦。  
Meyer在太阳升起来时闭上了眼睛，Charlie的手指是一种抚慰一般的存在。“有一天我会让Nucky Thompson为此而付出代价，”Charlie安静地说：“不管AR怎么说。”  
“忘了Nucky Thompson，还有AR，还有他们愚蠢的分歧。他们很快就无关紧要了。我们总有一天会成为比他们更重要的人物，”Meyer低声说：“你会成为比他们更重要的人。”  
Charlie没回答，只是继续梳理Meyer的头发。

 

1921年

 

Meyer大笑起来，他躺在床上，低头望着Charlie。在这样一个炎炎夏日的午后，Charlie无所顾忌地赤裸着，床单滚落到了床脚下。他神色放松，不再显现出过去常有的怒气，而他的卷发散开在忱头上。  
“干嘛？”Meyer盯着Charlie很长时间，Charlie开口问道。  
“你。”  
“我有什么那么有趣，嗯？”Charlie伸手到床头柜上取了Meyer的烟盒，从中抽出一根烟。当他找不到打火机时，Meyer递给他自己的香烟。  
“不是有趣，”Charlie把自己没点燃的香烟靠近Meyer的，Meyer解释道：“我只是有段时间没见你这么放松过了。”  
“噢？”Charlie在床的一侧躺下来，一只胳膊绕过Meyer的腰，在他的臀部落下一个亲吻。“我想这一切也许和你有点关系。”  
“不仅仅是这样。我们很久没一起坐在这里大笑过了。”  
“那是因为你是个犹太人。该死的犹太佬，你们从来不大笑。”Meyer的手指探入Charlie的头发里，Charlie倾向Meyer的触碰。“一切正在好转，Meyer，”Charlie说：“海洛因生意有没有Darmody和Capone都会开展起来的。然后我们就不会，用你的话说叫什么来着，替AR或别的操蛋家伙擦屁股了。只有你和我，胜者为王。”  
“那些数字看起来的确很有希望。”Meyer表示同意。  
“有希望个屁，”Charlie坐起身，把Meyer翻了过来。他热情地吻着Meyer。Meyer只得把他们两人的香烟拿走放在床头柜上的烟灰缸上，在Charlie把他们两个人都点着以前。

1922

“Charlie，你他妈的在干嘛？”Meyer缓慢地问道。他们在Rothstein的台球室，Rothstein在开会。Charlie在Meyer身后，吻着他的脖子，他的手探入了Meyer的裤子里。  
“怎么，你一下子变蠢了？”Charlie在他耳边低语，然后用力咬了咬他的耳朵。Meyer因此硬了，Charlie窃笑起来。他抱住Meyer，手掌挤压着Meyer的阴茎。  
“你意识到了任何人，包括AR，都有可能在下一秒走进来吗？”  
“那正是这件事情有趣的地方。放松点儿，Meyer，那不会害死你的。”  
Meyer知道今晚没有人约见了Rothstein，他很少会在这么晚接见来访者，而且，他的回忆至少还需要几个小时才能开完。于是他在Charlie的怀抱里转过身，开始吻他。为Meyer的默许而鼓励，Charlie饥渴地吻着他，在他意识到以前，他的腿就触碰到了Charlie的勃起。  
“不行。”Meyer说，移开他的嘴唇。Charlie只是吻着Meyer的脖子。  
“行。”Charlie咬了他一口，抓住Meyer的肩膀把他推倒在了台球桌上。Meyer的大脑叫喊着让他停止，但Charlie的手在他的阴茎和屁股上所做的事情有着某种说服力。Charlie进入他时，他抓住了桌垫，上面散落着AR的台球。在Charlie粗暴地操他的时候，他抓住桌子的边沿。  
“你说不定，”Meyer说，试着在呻吟和喘息间说话：“应该小心点。”  
“闭嘴，你他妈的爱死这个了，”Charlie在他耳边低语，掐住Meyer的下巴，低下头来亲吻他。唇舌的每一次纠缠都直接对他的阴茎起了作用。随着Charlie的每一次撞击，他的臀部痛苦地与台球桌的坚硬一角相摩擦，Charlie的手指如此用力地陷入他的臀部，他知道那会留下淤青。  
“如果AR抓住了我们怎么办？”Meyer低声说，并且在Charlie改变角度的时候咬住下唇试图忍住呻吟。  
“那变态大概会想要加入我们。”Charlie说。  
Meyer笑起来。“或者看着我们。如果他没那么做过的话，“欲望愈来愈急切，一个想法突然在他的脑海里浮现：“操，我不能射在AR的台球桌上。”  
“那就别射。”Charlie一面加快速度一面说。Meyer把腿打开了些，试图在Charlie操他的时候找回些控制权。随后，他感觉Charlie射在了他体内，不再动了。他抓住Meyer的腰，深深埋在他体内，他的不规则的呼吸声在Meyer的耳侧炽热而潮湿。  
当Charlie抽出来时，他跪下来，把Meyer转了个身，Meyer现在靠着台球桌了。在Charlie的嘴落到他老二上的时候，Meyer抓住台球桌的一角好稳住自己。他闭上眼睛，头朝后仰，在Charlie把他吞到更深处的时候，他的臀部不由自主地颤栗。Charlie完全知道该怎么办，所以Meyer很快就射了。  
一小时后，Rothstein送走两位客人时，Meyer坐在一把椅子里读书，他的西装分毫未损。而Charlie靠着壁炉，抽着烟。

1923年

Meyer在回家一路上都没和Charlie说话。直到他们走进公寓以后，Meyer仍然一言不发。Charlie也没说话。大部分时间，Meyer都很感谢Charlie能闭上他的臭嘴。但现在，现在这使得他不安。Charlie看起来受到了伤害。  
Meyer想生他的气，对他大叫，骂他，打他，直到他明白过来继续那桩交易是个多么蠢的决定——尤其在Meyer告诉他别再继续以后。要是他能对自己诚实一点，自从Nucky的爱尔兰小子死在那个盒子里以后他就有点动摇了；他害怕下一个就是他自己，或者更糟，会轮到查理。他想把这一切都怪罪在Charlie身上——输掉海洛因生意，Rothstein渔翁得利，并且以一种他们从未料想到的方式耍了他们两个。Meyer知道在一切发生以后，是那个时刻，那一他意识到Rothstein背叛了他的时刻，那才是Charlie被压垮的时刻。  
他站在起居室中央，Charlie坐在沙发上，把头埋在掌心里。Meyer试着去想下一步怎么办。他就是不能生Charlie的气，不是现在。要吵架以后有的是时间。也有时间去冲彼此喊叫，发火，有时间复仇和重新树立信任。但现在，Meyer坐在Charlie身旁，伸出双臂拥抱了他。Charlie在他的拥抱中蜷缩，Meyer温柔地吻了吻他的额头。  
以后他们有时间做一切，但今晚只是Charlie。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> （1）Kike，用以形容犹太人的词语，和上文的Meyer用的dago一样有贬义  
> （2）Meyer用的词是bubbe。  
> （3）Indian giver 过去，某些印第安部落有送礼必须还礼的习俗。因此，有不少印第安人为了得到新奇的礼物而向白人送礼。后来就把一般给人送礼而指望别人还礼的人都称为“印第安送礼者”。


End file.
